Roses
by Crimson Coin
Summary: Fin How does Edge tell the woman he loves how he truly feels? EdgeLita pairing. FIN


Title: Roses

Author: Crimson Coin 

Summery: Edge has something to admit to the love of his life.

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the mentioned wrestlers. This is only a fictional story and in NO WAY shows truth

Archiving: Just ask first

Author's Note: Special thanks to for the help and this story is for Renee, because I know how she loves them so.

* * *

Adam sighed, his eyes saddened as he bowed his head, a sense of foreboding rejection consuming him.

"Aww, Sweetie." The little blonde diva cooed, reaching out a tiny hand to touch his arm. "Sweetie, don't look so upset like that. I hate to see you upset."

"I can't help it," he replied, forlorn and sorrow-filled. "I feel so helpless. I ... I just don't know what to do."

Trish ducked her head slightly, trying to lock eyes with the much larger Canadian. "This has something to do with Amy, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Adam admitted, though a gentle flush rose to his cheeks with that answer. "Well, ... ok, yeah. Yeah, it has to do with Amy."

"Aw," Trish purred, reaching up to brush the hair from his face. "It's so sweet, the way you care about her."

"But that's the thing, Trish. I don't think she cares about me."

"You haven't told her yet?"

Reluctantly, Adam shook his head.

She shoved him by the chest, causing the man to stumble slightly to keep his balance. "What do you mean, 'No.' You've been pining for her for years now and you still haven't told her that you love her."

"I can't." He said, quickly, a look of fearful horror on his face at merely the thought of admitting such a thing to the redhead. "I can't tell her that. We're all such great friends and not only will it make things weird between she and I, but between the group as well."

Trish cocked her head, her eyes narrowing with her focus. "Is that what happened with Chris and I? Did we make things weird within the group?"

"No," He answered, hastily. "No no no. That's not what I meant. Actually, you two haven't made anything weird. But I just have this ... this knowing feeling in my gut that things are gonna get weird and then she and I ... well come on."

"What?"

Adam lowered his voice, speaking softly. "Look what happened when Jeff told you that he loved you."

Trish bowed her head, sighing at the memory of that awful day.

"That made things really weird and Jeff left the company and now he's with TNA and he ... there's no sign of him coming back and he ... he left the group and I ... I don't wanna leave the group."

"But, Adam," Trish began, softly, her eyes meeting his gentle green eyes. "That was totally different."

"How?"

She sighed. Were there really tears in his eyes? "Well, to be honest, I didn't love Jeff. And I know that it sounds terrible but I didn't and he just admitted it right out of the blue. I wasn't expecting it. Don't get me wrong, Jeff's sweet and gorgeous and a great guy. But I just didn't love him and ... well it was his choice in the end to leave. I didn't pressure anything from him. I was willing to just go back to being friends. Obviously, he wasn't."

Adam let his shoulders sag, a relaxed sadness settling into his features. "And what about Chris?"

A soft smile pulled at Trish's lips at the mention of Chris Jericho. "Well, I love him back."

He sighed, offering a slow nod. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

He licked his lips, gathering the courage to ask the question that plagued his mind for the last few months. "How ... how did Chris tell you he loved you?"

Trish's smile softened even more, stretching gently and remarkably beautiful across her perfect face. "Well, it's really sweet and sappy. You sure you want to hear? I know Chris would kill me if I told you what a hopeless romantic he is. How soft and sappy he can be."

"Tell me." Adam asked. "Maybe ... maybe it'll help me with Amy."

"Well," Trish licked her lips, her eyes darting swiftly for a moment as she recalled that beautiful evening. "It was late June. You know that Chris and I started dating right after Wrestlemania and it was a Wednesday evening. We were in Toronto. Chris had gotten a hotel room in the city and he spent the few days with me, he in the hotel and me at my home."

Trish sighed at the memory. "Chris and I ... as of that moment hadn't ... well, we hadn't made love yet and by that time in June, we'd been together four months. We went out to eat at this regular restaurant, nothing fancy or special. We just wanted to spend time together. It was wonderful, as my times had always been with him and he brought me home. The gentleman he is, he insisted on walking me to my door."

Adam listened intently.

She ducked her head a little. "I stopped at the front door, digging through my purse, trying to find my house key. I was getting a little frustrated because I couldn't find it at first. Then he spoke. 'I love you.' That's all he said. Just, 'I love you'."

She shrugged. "I guess I thought I didn't hear him right and I turned around, my face a mask of shock as I looked into his eyes. Then he leaned in, and kissed me." Trish sighed, her eyes fluttering at the remembrance and she reached up, touching her fingers gently to her lips. "It was just this gentle, sweet kiss. Nothing deep or passionate. It ... it was perfect."

Adam sighed.

Trish couldn't help the hum that slipped past her lips. "God, it ... he took my breath away with that kiss. All the times he would ... he would really kiss me and we would ... well, to be blunt, we would make out and stuff and nothing ... felt like that kiss that night in June." Her smile brightened, her eyes flickering with the love she held for that man. "And when he pulled back, he ... he just looked down at me and said ... 'I am madly in love with you.' And the look on his face just screamed everything. I knew he meant it."

She flushed, letting her hands drop casually to her side. "I just grabbed him by the collar, pulled him into the house, and kissed him for all I was worth. That was the first night we made love. I wanted him right there on the floor; I didn't even want to wait. But ... but he slowed the pace and gathered me into his arms then carried me up the stairs to the bedroom."

She sniffed, a tear rising to her eyes. "He said that he wanted to make love to me the right way and he laid me on the center of my bed. He didn't leave me that night. We made love ... God, I don't know. Four maybe five times. And then, in the morning when I woke up and I saw his eyes looking down on me and I knew he was watching me sleep. And just ... just the look in his eyes. That's when I told him that I loved him." She chuckled shyly, shrugging with nerves. "I won't tell you what we did, but we never left the house until we had to on Friday. And I've slept by his side ever since."

Adam licked his lips, letting her story sink into his mind. "It ... it doesn't sound that hard but ..." he sighed. "When it comes right down to it ... do you know how hard it is to admit to a girl that you love her?"

"As hard as it is for a woman to admit to a man that she loves him."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Except that it's often the man that's expected to admit it first." He sighed, letting a moment of silence settle between them. "What should I do?"

"Romance her."

"Huh?" Adam cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know how long it's been since that girl was romanced?" Trish continued. "I mean, I'm lucky that I have a man who loves to romance me. But Amy? I don't think she's ever been properly romanced."

Adam pressed a finger to his brow, concentrating as he tried to formulate some plan on how to win the lady of his dreams. After a quiet five minutes, his eyes finally met Trish's and a smile pulled at his lips. "Would you be able to help me?"

* * *

Amy Dumas released a heavy sigh, dragging her feet up the front steps of her North Carolina home. She was tired. No, tired wasn't the word. She was exhausted. Trish had popped by the house at ten in the morning and dragged her out. And now, eight O'clock at night, Amy was finally returning home.

Why such a long day? All she wanted to do was crawl into a nice warm bath, soak out all her worries and depressions then crawl into bed with a nice book. Yes, a nice book so she could forget all about Matt Hardy and the hell he'd put her through over the last six months.

Ever since she ended it with him, he hadn't left her alone. Harassed her, rubbed his affairs and liaisons in her face as if she never meant a damn to him. She could feel tears welling at the thought of that asshole.

Her cell phone rang obnoxiously, and with a growl of frustration, she pulled the phone from her purse then held it to her ear. "What is it, Trish?"

"Just listen." The little blonde said quickly. "When you walk into your house? Just trust him. I've never steered you wrong, Ok Amy? Just ... just trust it all."

"What are you ..."

Amy trailed off as she was greeted with a dial tone. Beyond frustrated, she snapped the phone closed and threw it back into her bag then pulled out her house keys. Opening the door, she pushed inside and her eyes widened.

The lights were off, but candles were lit, everywhere, illuminating the room to a romantically visible level. Upon closer inspection, she glanced around her entrance way. On her oaken buffet, a single crystal trumpet vase sat, a long-stemmed red rose the sole flower. She walked to that buffet, reaching down to look at the card.

'Walk into the den'

She cocked her head, placing the paper back where she'd found it. Her eyes continuing to search the house, she walked towards her den, a look of shock gracing her beautiful face.

Amy raked the hair from her eyes, disbelieving as she passed dozens of crystalline trumpet vases, each with their own sole long-stemmed red rose. She walked into the den, stopping instantly.

More vases, each with their own rose and they were everywhere. On a quick count, she had to assume there were at least thirty, if not more. The strong pungent smell of the roses invaded her lungs and she almost choked on their sweet fragrance, if not for the fact that she loved roses.

Cocking her head, she spotted a folded piece of paper on the couch. Approaching slowly, she glanced down at the paper then took it in her hands. She inhaled. She could smell a cologne on the paper, though familiar, she couldn't identify whose. Curiosity taking the better, she opened the letter and obeyed what it said.

_Dearest,_

_Aren't they beautiful? The roses. I know how you love them so. Do you notice the different colors? I know what they all mean. Look around this room, the den. And the single red roses, each in their own vase. Red roses signify love._

_And I love you, my Darling. I love you more than life or breath. Take a deep breath._

Amy inhaled, allowing the scent to flood her lungs and she closed her eyes. Gosh, it was invigorating. She returned her attention to the letter.

_You can walk out of the den. Go upstairs. Do you see the roses on the staircase?_

Amy glanced down. Vases rested on either side of every stare, a single white rose greeting her eyes. Beside each vase sat a tea light candle, illuminating the staircase to a remarkable glow. She read further in the letter.

_Yes, my Love. White roses. And I'm sure you know what they signify. Most believe, purity and innocence. But these roses represent the purity that is my love for you. Though from further research, white also signifies 'Heavenly'._

_Oh, you are so heavenly. Your hair, soft as silk, your eyes a passionate glow, your body perfect in every way. You are an angel fallen from heaven, as cliché as that sounds. But that is what I see. I see perfection. I nearly die with every glance, admiring from afar how beautiful you are._

_Continue up the stairs, my Darling. Look at the roses in the hallway. Do you recognize them?_

_Yes, they're lavender._

Amy's heart swelled.

_I've done my homework, Beautiful. Lavender stands for love at first sight. And oh, how that is true. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I remember your debut with the WWE, when you mimicked those moves. You, in that breathtaking red cat suit. I saw heaven at that moment. You are heaven. I fell in love with you, my beautiful Darling._

_A single rose, in a single vase. I assume, you're catching the trend. This entire hallway, lined with lavender roses. I never believed in love at first sight, and then I saw you. My only love, I've loved you the first breath I watched you take and every moment since. I wished to be the man to love you the way you deserved, to romance you, to hold and you make you feel like a goddess. I knew I was that man. I know I am that man._

_Continue down the corridor, my love. Look in the bathroom. I've done something for you._

Amy quickened her step, tears slipping from her eyes as she pushed into the bathroom and she gasped. White candles lit the room, pure and bright in their light and she felt more tears fall as she inhaled. More roses. These roses' coral and everywhere.

_Are you in the bathroom? Sweetheart, I know you must be crying by now, and if you are, I am sorry. I never meant for you to cry. _

_These coral roses, however, are very significant. Do you know what they mean? They signify desire._

_And oh, how I desire you. Look at the tub, your wonderful Jacuzzi tub. I have run your bath and it's fairly warm. There's rose scent in the water and step closer. Go on._

Amy obeyed and gasped

_Yes, my Dear. Coral rose petals, sprinkled on the water's top. Do you like? If you wish to bathe, please do. I know how much you love the relaxing aroma and heat of a warm bath. Please._

Amy couldn't resist. She placed the note on the side of the tub then kicked off her shoes. Stripping quickly, she sighed with relaxing ease as she lowered herself into the warm water. The water so hot and so comforting, she breathed another sigh as she settled into the water.

Relaxing, she lay back then ducked her head under the water. Sputtering the water from her lips, she ran her hands through her hair then settled fully into the tub. A moan slipped from her lips as she glanced to the side of the tub.

A smile pulled at her lips. Two small bottles of shampoo and conditioner and they were ... ah, yes. Rose scented.

She took her time, lathering then rinsing, submerging herself into the lovely smelling liquid. She grabbed the rose scented body wash and her luffa sponge Scrubbing her body, she basked in the wonderful scent of roses. Rinsing her luffa, Amy placed it at the tubs side then lay back, letting the soft purring of the jets and the floating rose petals sooth her.

After a long few more moments, Amy pushed up from the tub, ringing her hair out as she stepped out. She didn't have the heart to drain the tub yet so instead, she simply dried herself then pulled on the silken bathrobe that was behind the door.

Mmmm.

Her eyes closed in pleasure. Even the robe smelled of roses. Intense, sexy, distinct. It made her shiver. Walking to the vanity mirror, she picked up her brush and slowly raked the tangles from her hair.

Satisfied with herself, she returned to the letter and picked it up. She could still smell him on the paper and it raced her heart. Still she recognized that smell but simply could not identify who exactly it was. Mmmm, it was delicious.

_I take it your bath was more than satisfactory, My Darling. I wish I could have joined you, My Love. And oh, how tempted I was to join you. My desire ... well, I shall leave it at the thought that no other woman on this earth fuels my passion as you do._

_Have you seen your room yet, Darling? Don't look in there yet. I want that to be more of a surprise. Come back downstairs. Come back to the den and lay down on the couch. I have another surprise for you._

Amy obeyed.

_Are you on the couch yet? Put this letter to the side. And close your eyes. Trust me, Darling. Please. Just close your eyes and feel. Wait ... and listen for me._

Amy lay back on the couch, settling into the cushions, her head propped up slightly and she closed her eyes, releasing a sigh. Her heart raced as she heard movement and she could sense ... someone.

Her eyes darted, despite remaining closed and she tensed as she knew someone was close. Very close. She could feel the heat emanating off of him and she could smell that deliciously irresistible cologne.

Amy trembled as she felt the softest, feathery touch. She didn't know what it was at first. She felt that feathery touch trace over her brow then down and along her closed eyelids. Her lips parted in a pleasant sigh as that touch traveled down over her nose.

She inhaled. It was a rose. He was tracing a rose bud. That's what it was. A rose bud.

Amy shuddered and shivered as that rose bud traveled further down and then traced her lips. Slowly, delicately, that bud trailed down over her chin then down her throat. She let out a whimper, her back arching slightly.

Her breath quickened and her body quaked as she felt him near. Her face warmed and she knew he was hovering over her. His nose, nuzzling hers, then down to her lips then chin. He was standing behind the arm of the couch, his head the opposite of hers.

He kissed her.

Amy gasped, a small whimper slipping out as his lips wrapped dutifully around her lower lip. So soft and sensual, so tender a kiss that all she could do was quiver. His lips, Good Lord, his lips. She'd never felt a kiss so wonderful, so hot, so moist and so perfect in her life.

The kiss ended and he pulled back ever so slightly, his lips hovering over hers. His breath moist and warm on her mouth, he didn't move. "Amy," he breathed. "Amy, I love you."

She whimpered, leaning up into him so her lips brushed his for a mere moment.

He pulled back just the slightest bit more, his lips still close enough she could feel him speak. "Amy, Sweetheart. Open your eyes."

Amy let her eyes flutter open and they widened instantly as she saw him. "A ... Adam?"

Adam sighed, pulling back completely and again, he traced that rose back along her brow, then presented it to her. "The last rose. A Sweetheart rose."

Amy's eyes never left his as she clutched to that rose and slowly she sat up. She stood then, her hand tightening around the rose's stem.

He watched, worried and nervous as she eyed him, tears in her eyes and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, clutching that pink rose to her chest. She stepped closer then, standing just before him. Her eyes scanned down his body, as if unsure it was really him.

He wore a pair of black dress slacks, a red satin button down shirt, left open and only slightly tucked into his pants. His hair hung long and soft, his green eyes dancing with the love that was so prominent in his heart.

"Adam?"

Her voice was so soft, so insecure. His heart wrenched and he reached up, cupping her cheek with his warm palm. "Amy."

She shuddered, leaning into his touch as her hand reached up, cupping his hand, holding his palm against her cheek.

Adam licked his lips. "I didn't finish the letter." He hopefully admitted. "The bedroom ... I put flowers in their too. Petals are scattered on the bed. And there are vases all over the room. But they're every color." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, if I did something wrong." He paused a few moments before speaking again. "But I had to do something."

Amy shook her head, reaching out to cover his lips with her fingers, silencing him. She licked her lips, her eyes searching his for an instant that lasted forever.

His eyes remained worried, the sweat condensing on his brow as their eyes locked.

She sighed, cupping his face with both hands as she lifted up onto her toes, and crashed her lips to his.

Adam returned the kiss immediately, unable to keep himself from leaning into her, reinforcing his kiss, wrapping his lips around hers more persistently.

She pulled back, her eyes on his lips as she spoke, her breath falling short with each phrase. "Adam ... you ... make love to me." She pressed her lips to his, then spoke, their lips still touching. "Make love to me. I ... I need to feel loved again."

He pulled her tightly against his chest, his hands splayed across her back as he kissed her with more force, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She collapsed in his arms and he wasted no times, gathering her up and walking with her slowly up the stairs.

She ended the kiss, her hands caressing his face and with each step, each passing moment she could feel her heart swell. She never knew. She simply never knew.

Adam swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, continuing down the corridor and then stepped into the master bedroom.

Amy's eyes widened as she took in the sight, the roses, the petals ... him. Her eyes locked on his as he walked to the bed then lay her in the center. And maintaining the intense gaze, he settled onto the bed.

The aromas overwhelming, the evening a dream, Adam didn't move, but simply gazed down on her.

"Adam, I ..."

"Never thought ..." he finished for her then trailed off as he cocked his head, his eyes scanning her lovely face. "Amy, I've always thought ... always dreamed ..."

She reached up then, her hazel eyes locking pleadingly on his. "Adam ..." She whimpered, her hands cupping his face as she pulled on him. "Help me love again. Help me love you."

"Amy, I love you," he sighed then leaned down, capturing her lips in a heart wrenching kiss, a kiss that proved his love was true. A kiss that proved his affection, his passion, and his heart and mind truly belonged solely ... to her.


End file.
